This invention relates to brushes and the method of making same.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel brush and a novel method of making such a brush.
Another object of the present invention is to enable novel toothbrushes to be made in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to enable brushes, embodying individual bristles spaced from each other along rows, to be produced in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object is to afford a novel method of making brushes, whereby elongated strips, embodying backing sheets carrying spaced individual bristles thereon, may be formed into desired shapes or patterns prior to mounting the bristles in operative position on bases, and, after so mounting the bristles on bases, the backing sheets may be removed to expose the bristles in position for use.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making brushes having individual bristles disposed in spaced relation to each other along rows, and wherein adjacent bristles in the rows are of different length.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel brush.
A further object is to afford a novel toothbrush.
Toothbrushes, of course, have been long known in the art. However, toothbrushes heretofore known in the art have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being inefficient or ineffective in the removal of plaque from the teeth; being injurious to the gums and delicate tissues of the mouth; not being effective to reach and thoroughly clean certain areas in the mouth, such as, for example, the deep recesses between the teeth, the cracks, crevices, grooves and inter-proximal spaces in and between the teeth, and under the gum line, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush wherein, in the use thereof, the bristles are effective to envelop the teeth being brushed in an effective manner.
Another object is to afford a novel toothbrush which, in the use thereof, is effective to remove plaque from the teeth.
A further object is to afford a novel toothbrush, embodying soft and flexible mounting portions for the bristles thereof, which mounting portions are effective to protect the bristles from bending fatique and which, also, are effective to protect the mouth against injury.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush embodying oppositely disposed brushes for cleaning the opposite sides of the teeth and another brush disposed between the oppositely disposed brushes for cleaning the biting surfaces of the teeth.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush of the aforementioned type wherein the brushes are articulated, in a novel and expeditious manner, for movement into proper tooth-cleaning position during movement of the brush around the mouth of the person using the same.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush embodying individual, spaced bristles.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush of the aforementioned type wherein the bristles are disposed in a row with adjacent bristles in the row being of different length.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush of the aforementioned type, wherein the head portion thereof may be mounted on a manually actuated handle or on a power driven handle.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel toothbrush of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of manufacturing toothbrushes, and the like, which method is practical and efficient and lends itself to economical, commercial use.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural and other changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.